Death goes that way
by coliwagdog
Summary: There is a mysterious new gang in Ankh-Morpork,and Vimes is trying to figure them put. AnguaVimes
1. intro

Intro: as a heads-up, I should tell you that Sybil does not exist in this story. Vimes earned the post of commander, and he still lives in his lodgings from 'men at arms'. With the exception of this, everything is normal as it would be right up to the end of 'Night watch' (i.e. instead of a cigarette case, Vimes had his watch from MAA) Also Vimes was to retire at the end of MAA, but he decided to stay on 


	2. Carcer

Chapter 1: Carcer  
  
This is a work of pure fiction. All of the properties herein are the property of Terry Pratchett, and none will be marketed for profit.  
  
VIMES/ANGUA YES! Finally something without Carrot as the main romance lead! And I never liked Sybil that much either! As a note, this is not a slash story. If you see anything that looks like slash, its not!  
  
Vimes relaxed in his chair. It seemed like this might be a good day after all. Ping burst in. ''Sir, you've got to come quick, sir! Two of the lads are dead already, Sergeant Smith is missing sir. I-'' Ping trailed off as Vimes rocketed out the door.  
  
He met the stretchers in Easy Street. He was tired by then, but the sight of two watchmen lying cold and bloodied fuelled his determination. He turned to one of the bearers. ''Get them to Igor quick. Ping, you come with me'', he said as the exhausted corporal caught up with him.  
  
''Carrot, where's Smith?'' Vimes asked Carrot. The seven foot tall captain was sheltering behind a cart, as well as what appeared to be the entire watch. The captain glanced up nervously. ''Well he went in to try and talk with them, sir, as he said he knew them. When he didn't come out, Angua smelt blood so she went in.'' ''On how many legs?'' asked Vimes while simultaneously trying to cock his crossbow. ''Uh, two sir, but she hasn't come out, so-wait for me, sir!''  
  
Vimes peered around the doorframe. No one was visible, but he could hear Smiths voice, so he strained to listen. ''Look, just drop the girl, Al. You know you can't win. Silver bullets or no, you won't walk out alive'' ''We got a new leader, Pro. He gonna sort you out.'' Grunted Al 'That's nice, but-' ''Hello, Pro'' Vimes knew that voice. ''Why you holding us up, Pro? You used to be so nice!'' Vimes knew the voice from somewhere. It had that chirpy edge to it, but surely it couldn't be- ''Fuck you, Carcer'' snarled Pro.  
  
TBC (obviously) 


	3. The dream

Chapter 2: The dream  
  
Thanks to Jinxster for reviewing, I changed the errors in ch.1  
  
None of this belongs to me except the original characters. I'm not going to sell it either.  
  
''Alright, I want extra patrols. Looking for both of them. We know how dangerous Carcer can be, and we've just found out how dangerous Smith can be. Remember, I don't want anybody to try and tackle either of them without backup. Now, I'm off to tell his lordship. Although I'm sure he already knows.'' Carrot saluted, and walked off to tell the senior sergeants The Plan, as Vimes strode off in the direction of the palace.  
  
Vimes strode up to the double doors that led into the Oblong Office. Just as he was about to push them open, the Patrician's voice sounded from inside. ''Come in, Your Grace.'' Vimes swore under his breath as he stormed in. He stopped in front of the Patrician's desk, not bothering to stand to attention. ''Carcer's back.'' Was all he said. Vetinari looked up from his work. For an instant, Vimes thought he saw a look of alarm on the Patricians face, but it was soon replaced by his usual look of utmost calm. ''Is he indeed. Incidentally, I was given to believe that you had made the decision to abstain from alcohol, but that is evidently no longer the case.'' ''Ha bloody ha. While we're standing here joking, he's roaming freely around The Shades. Two watchmen are dead already. He's managed to build himself a gang of sorts.'' ''How did these two watchmen die, exactly?'' asked Vetinari. ''They were checking on the warehouse which Carcer was using as a safe house, he must have thought we'd got wind of something. Downspout saw the whole thing, and managed to summon reinforcements. Then they- '' ''Held sergeant Angua hostage. I heard. How is she?'' You know damn well how she is thought Vimes. ''Igor's doing all he can sir, but they had silver bullets. We think they were planning something, sir'' ''I see. And I believe that sergeant Smith is extra ius?'' Vimes lips moved in translation. ''I...uh, yes he is. He killed a man. And he threatened me with a weapon.'' ''I see. Well, good luck apprehending the suspect.'' Said Vetinari After Vimes had left, the Patrician sat back in his chair. Well, well. Carcer was back. He would have to see to that. But Smith was different. He had only met the man once, but he had known from the moment he saw him, that Smith was dangerous. He would send someone special out.  
  
Pro closed the door quietly and walked into the room. Three men were sitting at ease in the smoky room. Two were playing cards, and another appeared to be entirely engrossed in his laptop computer. ''My covers been blown'' said Pro to no one in particular. ''So we heard. Vimes has people looking for you.'' Said the man with the laptop. ''Yeah, some guy wiv ginger 'air wus puttin' up descriptions'' said the bulky man who appeared to be losing at cards. ''Thanks, you two, you're a real comfort. Joker, where's the ammo case got to?'' as he spoke, he removed two handguns from his robes and placed them on the table. ''I'm using it as a footrest.'' Said Joker, still engrossed in his laptop. ''Charming. Give me two clips of desert eagle .50 cal, if it's not too much trouble.'' ''And if it is?'' said Joker ''Do it anyway. Corpse?'' A figure dressed entirely in dark grey detached himself from a shadow in the corner. ''Yes, trung-si?'' 'If a watchman looks as if he, she or it is going to enter, kill them. Now I'm off to see everyone's favourite Duke.  
  
He burst in. Smith was pointing some sort of gonne at a short, fat man who Vimes assumed must be Al. Carcer had a crossbow to Smiths head. Smith was the first to react. He shot Al twice in the head and wheeled around, but Carcer was no longer there. Vimes stepped forward but Smith aimed at him. ''Not another step, Mr. Vimes. You don't know what you're getting into. See to Angua. They shot her in the shoulder.'' A flash. Vimes sat up in his bed. There was a figure sitting across the room, his face hidden by the darkness. It looked like Smith. ''Hello, Mr. Vimes'' A flash. He could see Angua, tied, and with some device on her right arm. Pro had a gun to her head. 'I'm sorry, Mr. Vimes. It's for the greater good.'' He pulled the trigger.  
  
Vimes sat up in his bed. There was a figure sitting across the room, his face hidden by the darkness. It looked like Smith. ''Hello Mr. Vimes. I've come to ask you to stop meddling in my affairs. Carcer, for example.'' ''I'm a copper. Meddling's what I do. What are you holding?'' ''It's called a gun, Mr. Vimes. You've seen one before.'' ''Not like that.'' ''Yes, well. How's Angua. I'm surprised you aren't at her bedside now. After all, she is a very important officer.'' He knows. How does he know? Thought Vimes. ''But that's not my place. However, I must implore you to cease interfering or matters may become serious. Very serious. Goodbye Mr. Vimes.''  
  
TBC  
  
For those that are confused, Smith and Pro are the same person. Please read & review! Please! 


End file.
